


The Rise of Alderaan

by newleaves1606



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Stormtrooper Rebellion, why not rewrite episode 9? what did it ever do for me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newleaves1606/pseuds/newleaves1606
Summary: The FIRST ORDER, leaderless! After the decimation of the main fleet by ADMIRAL HOLDO, a seething GENERAL HUX stretches his resources thin in a desperate attempt to maintain control.The meager remains of the NEW REPUBLIC fleet gather in the shadow of the PHOENIX NEBULA, while a weary GENERAL LEIA ORGANA begs them to stand and fight.The RESISTANCE struggles to find allies in a divided galaxy. On a spy rendezvous, DREAMS of the PAST haunt FINN and REY...(OR: a rewrite of Episode IX, with less zombie Palpatine and more Stormpilot.)
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Rise of Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for slavery and mentions of genocide. A minor character attempts suicide. 
> 
> In other news, fuck fascism.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title. The STAR WARS THEME plays as the opening crawl recedes into darkness:

Episode IV

THE RISE OF ALDERAAN

The FIRST ORDER, leaderless! After the decimation of the main fleet by ADMIRAL HOLDO, a seething GENERAL HUX stretches his resources thin in a desperate attempt to maintain control.

The meager remains of the NEW REPUBLIC fleet gather in the shadow of the PHOENIX NEBULA, while a weary GENERAL LEIA ORGANA begs them to stand and fight.

The RESISTANCE struggles to find allies in a divided galaxy. On a spy rendezvous, DREAMS of the PAST haunt FINN and REY...

A spaceport in LESSU, RYLOTH’s capital, quiet under the night sky. A squadron of STORMTROOPERS, one with a RED STAR on her chestplate, marches by a dark storefront. 

INT. SPY HIDEOUT/CAFE, LESSU SPACEPORT

Tables and chairs crowd the silent restaurant. POE DAMERON keeps watch, peering through curtains. Moonlight spills through shaded windows, casting eerie shadows on the floor. Behind the counter, ROSE TICO attempts to show BB-8 how to brew caf. Overexcited, BB-8 bumps into the machine, causing steam to rush out. Surprised beeping ensues. ROSE lunges to shut off the loud hissing. POE makes a cut-throat motion.

POE, with an incredulous expression, gestures to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. There FINN and REY sleep on the padded benches. POE’S JACKET lies over FINN. A deep hum sounds in the background.

CUT TO:

EXT. DUNES OF JAKKU

Sand stretches in all directions. REY stands alone. Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber, broken in two, lies in front of her. Her old home, the AT-AT WALKER HUSK, sits behind her. The wind howls. A sandstorm is approaching. The ship that her parents left on recedes into space in the far distance. There is nothing, no one, for miles. 

CUT TO:

EXT. FOREST, STARKILLER BASE

Snow covers nearby trees, as new flakes dance downwards. FINN stands alone, wearing normal clothes. The only source of warmth is POE’S JACKET, which he nestles into. He steps forward, only for his foot to hit something buried in the snow. He bends down to brush it off, and reveals a STORMTROOPER, a blaster hole through his torso. FINN begins to pull off the helmet, his face contorted in disbelief and horror, but a hand on his shoulder startles him into waking.

CUT TO:

INT. SPY HIDEOUT/CAFE, LESSU SPACEPORT

POE has shaken FINN awake. REY, across the table, blinks slowly at them. ROSE has taken POE’s place at the window.

**POE**

Come on, sleepyhead. We need to go.

**FINN**

Wha? Is Shira back yet?

The gentle smile POE has had for FINN drops now. He looks suddenly older.

**POE**

No. But we don’t have time. The Order is moving to blockade Ryloth. If we don’t get out now, we’re stuck.

EXT. LESSU SPACEPORT

POE peers around a corner. BB-8’s dome pokes around below. He turns and signals all-clear to FINN, ROSE, and REY, and the five dash quietly across an alley. FINN is wearing POE’S JACKET.

A wide-open space awaits them. The squadron of STORMTROOPERS from in front of the CAFE march across it, past TRANSPORTS and STARFIGHTERS. The MILLENIUM FALCON sits in the distance. From the alley, FINN and POE look on nervously. REY has her STAFF in her hands, and ROSE has unsheathed her blaster.

A voice from behind them. They pivot quickly to see a young Twi’lek.

**SHIRA**

Leaving so soon?

**ROSE**

Shira! 

They embrace. 

**POE**

The blockade is closing.

**SHIRA**

I’m coming with you. My contact in star command says there’s going to be a crackdown soon. Worse, there’s rumors that Hux is negotiating with the Hutts.

**FINN, POE, and REY**

The HUTTS!?

ROSE flinches at the noise and gestures to the STORMTROOPERS. All three wince. 

**SHIRA**

Yes. Let’s go. It’s too dangerous for me on Ryloth now.

**POE**

But these are your people!

**SHIRA**

And I can help them from off-planet. No sense in getting myself killed in some blaze of glory. Now, let’s go!

They sneak into the open space, taking cover behind ships as they cross the expanse. Across the SPACEPORT, the STORMTROOPERS are harassing a young TWI’LEK man, a SPICE TRADER. The RED STAR STORMTROOPER stands at the back of the group, not participating. Several bystanders look concerned, but fail to step in.

**STORMTROOPER CAPTAIN**

I need to see some identification.

**TWI’LEK SPICE TRADER**

_(nervously)_

Of course, sir. Just a second.

The TRADER shuffles around in his pockets, producing some papers. He hands them over. The CAPTAIN investigates them closely, turning them this way and that. ROSE dashes across a gap. The STORMTROOPERS laugh at their leader’s exaggerated motions.

**CAPTAIN**

These look fake to me. Do they look fake to you?

He holds them out to a LIEUTENANT, who shrugs. The TRADER exclaims in disbelief. POE and company have reached the last ship before the FALCON; there’s only about a hundred feet of open space to cross. 

**LIEUTENANT**

No, they definitely look fake.

**TRADER**

I just got them renewed last week! 

FINN leads the way across the opening. The STORMTROOPERS have a direct line of sight, but they’re all facing away, avidly watching the drama.

**CAPTAIN**

No, I don’t think so. A Twi’lek, with trading papers from the Order? Not likely.

The RED STAR STORMTROOPER turns away, only to spot FINN crossing the divide. They stare at each other, and FINN notices the red star on her chestplate. There is a brief pause. They’re both frozen.

**TRADER**

You can’t do this! I have my papers! I know my rights!

Then POE and the others sprint for the FALCON, dragging FINN with them. The RED STAR STORMTROOPER turns back to the group. 

**CAPTAIN**

You think the First Order cares about your “rights”?

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, MAIN CORRIDOR

REY and POE rush off to the cockpit, BB-8 rolling frantically behind them. The boarding ramp closes behind SHIRA as she and ROSE stare at FINN. 

**ROSE**

What was that? You froze!

FINN’s eyes dart to the right; he looks for an answer.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

POE and REY take their seats quickly, turning on the engine and preparing for takeoff.

EXT. LESSU SPACEPORT

The group of STORMTROOPERS is clustered tight around the TRADER. One onlooker, a TWI’LEK, steps forward as if to do something, but her companion, a Human MAN, stops her.

**CAPTAIN**

We’ll just bring you in for questioning. Don’t worry, our detention facility is _very_ comfortable.

They advance. The sound of the MILLENIUM FALCON starting echoes loudly, and the TROOPERS turn at once. REY is clearly visible in the pilot’s seat.

**LIEUTENANT**

That’s the girl, Captain! She killed Supreme Leader Snoke!

**CAPTAIN**

After her!

The STORMTROOPERS scatter, running for nearby STARFIGHTERS as the FALCON lifts off. In the chaos, the TRADER slips away. The TWI’LEK whose companion stopped her from helping sighs in relief, and glares at her friend.

EXT. PLAINS, RYLOTH

The FALCON soars out of the city, high above the grassy hinterlands. Several TIE FIGHTERS and two SPEEDERS follow. The sky at the horizon begins to brighten.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

**POE**

They’re too close to jump to hyperspace! We’ll have to lose them!

SHIRA enters the COCKPIT, strapping herself into the JUMP SEAT. 

**SHIRA**

There’s a jungle farther south.

REY nods, and pushes the accelerator. 

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, BOTTOM LASER TURRET

ROSE climbs into the seat, preparing herself to shoot. She puts on her headset, and hears FINN.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, TOP LASER TURRET

FINN opens fire on the TIE FIGHTERS behind them.

**FINN**

Looks like five in pursuit! Three TIEs and two speeders. You got a plan, Poe?

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

**POE**

Oh, always!

EXT. RYLOTH EQUATORIAL JUNGLE

Rays of sun peek over the horizon. The MILLENIUM FALCON, dodging a barrage of laser fire, skims low into the tall trees. Leaves fly as the ship weaves through the canopy. Far below, a startled TWI’LEK HUNTER looks up.

The TIE FIGHTERS roar behind the FALCON.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

**POE**

Hey hotshot, think you can use that cannon to get rid of our friends back there? 

REY rolls her eyes, and weaves through a tricky cluster of branches.

EXT. RYLOTH EQUATORIAL JUNGLE

Two TIE FIGHTERS make it through the branches, but the third, dodging off course to avoid fire from FINN’s turret, slams into a tree and bursts into flame. One of the SPEEDERS is caught in the explosion, and plummets to the forest floor.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, TOP LASER TURRET

FINN whoops and punches the air in excitement.

**FINN**

Working on it, dude.

EXT. RYLOTH EQUATORIAL JUNGLE

The MILLENIUM FALCON loops around and upside down to avoid a rock formation. 

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON COCKPIT

Everything is upside down. REY throws her whole body into the controls. An incredulous POE mouths “dude?” to himself.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, BOTTOM LASER TURRET

ROSE shifts to fire on the TIEs, and hits the wing of one, setting it ablaze. Cheering sounds over the radio, but she’s not quite satisfied. ROSE pivots in the chair, and resumes firing.

INT. DAMAGED TIE FIGHTER

The CAPTAIN, helmet off, looks over at his wing. There’s a frightening amount of smoke. 

**RADIO (V.O.)**

Captain, look out!

The CAPTAIN looks back out the viewfinder too late to avoid the upcoming tree.

EXT. RYLOTH EQUATORIAL JUNGLE

The DAMAGED TIE FIGHTER slams into a tree, producing an enormous fireball. The last remaining SPEEDER flies by, whizzing through openings in the canopy, until the TWI’LEK HUNTER leaps from a tall branch. The HUNTER lands on the STORMTROOPER piloting, and throws him off. She takes over flying, doing a loop-de-loop with a shout of excitement. The surprise maneuver unseats the STORMTROOPER in the gunner position, sending him falling to the ground far below. The HUNTER leaps off the SPEEDER just before it hits a rock formation, finding a safe perch on a tree nearby. She watches the FALCON, pursued by the last TIE, recede into the distance, and grins. No one in the FALCON has seen.

The last TIE FIGHTER breezes by tree after tree, gaining ground on the FALCON. Both ships are approaching a huge rock overhang. The FALCON slides beneath.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

SHIRA looks on, disturbed, as REY guns it under the overhang.

**POE**

Whoo! Now that’s flying!

EXT. RYLOTH EQUATORIAL JUNGLE

The TIE FIGHTER edges under the rock overhang as well, breaking out of the canopy. It fires at the FALCON, but misses, hitting the rock behind. A groan echoes through the structure. It begins to splinter apart. Huge chunks of rock break and fall towards the speeding ships. 

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

REY, a panicked expression on her face, slips between the falling rocks. POE yells with joy, while SHIRA clutches desperately to the wall behind her.

EXT. RYLOTH EQUATORIAL JUNGLE

The FALCON dips and dodges falling boulders, while the TIE behind fails to escape the collapsing overhang, crashing to the jungle floor underneath a pile of rock. The FALCON is weaving, almost to the end of the overhang, but a huge piece has broken off. Collision is imminent. 

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

REY looks on in horror. POE looks mildly concerned. BB-8 howls in dismay. The boulder grows closer, closer— then stops.

EXT. RYLOTH EQUATORIAL JUNGLE

The rest of the overhang falls, smashes into the ground, but the last, largest piece, hovers in midair. The FALCON flies out from underneath, zooming off into the sunrise.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

POE glances over at REY, grinning.

**POE**

Nice flying!

They high-five. SHIRA groans and storms out. 

**REY**

I can’t believe we made it out from under that last one.

POE frowns.

**POE**

I thought that was you. You know, the Force.

He gestures obliquely. REY shakes her head.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, TOP GUNNER TURRET

FINN has his eyes closed, his hands outstretched. He’s sweating and breathing heavily. When he opens his eyes and sees that they’ve made it out of the overhang, he sighs in relief. FINN collapses. In the distance, the last bit of rock falls to the ground.

EXT. LESSU SPACEPORT

The RED STAR STORMTROOPER stands, looking up at the brightening sky. A distant dot sears a blue trail; the FALCON entering hyperspace. She takes off her helmet. Another TROOPER stands nearby. 

**TROOPER (GH-1345)**

You saw him too, didn’t you? FN-2187. 

The RED STAR STORMTROOPER turns and smiles.

EXT. NEW REPUBLIC FLEET, JUST OUTSIDE PHOENIX NEBULA

Two STAR DESTROYERS float against a cloud of red particles, bright and vast. A star peeks out from behind the curtain of dust in the distance. FIGHTERS and TRANSPORTS zoom about between the ships. The MILLENIUM FALCON approaches.

INT. REPUBLIC STAR DESTROYER _RISING SUN_ , MAIN HANGAR

A multitude of species rush back and forth, readying ships and talking. POE DAMERON and GENERAL LEIA ORGANA walk with a female ZYGERRIAN, wearing officer’s clothing. 

**LEIA**

You’re sure? The Hutts?

POE nods.

**POE**

Hux must have used the Death Wind Corridor to get from Crait to Nal Hutta. Shira’s contact in star command said they routed the _Nightshade_ , and he got to see the flight plan. 

LEIA puts a hand to her head, overcome. The three come to a stop in front of the FALCON.

**LEIA**

I don’t... I thought I knew the depths to which my son would sink. To work with those slavers…

The ZYGERRIAN shakes her head, disappointed. 

**GENERAL HASK AZADI**

The First Order have always been slavers. They steal children from their beds to fight wars.

LEIA closes her eyes in grief.

**LEIA**

My apologies, General Azadi. Chewie and I both were forced to serve Jabba under the Hutt clans. I meant that I would have thought our experience would have given Ben pause. Too often, I think, I forget that stormtroopers do not always choose their fate.

There is a brief moment of silence.

**AZADI**

I will inform Senators Le’ang and Moros of your discovery. If the Hutts supply the First Order, we will need a larger fleet than this.

**LEIA**

If your senators ever decide to fight.

**AZADI**

The threat the First Order poses grows too large to ignore. General, I would prepare yourself. We plan to ask neutral systems with independent militaries for aid.

AZADI walks off. LEIA puzzles over this new information.

**POE**

I think we might have insulted her.

LEIA puts her consideration aside, and laughs.

**LEIA**

You mean _I_ insulted her. She makes a career out of destroying Zygerrian slaver culture, and I try to tell her my son’s sinking to _new_ lows.

LEIA sobers, and leans on POE for support. 

**LEIA**

She’s right, you know. My son is imprisoning people, enslaving them. We need allies to fight his Order.

POE makes a face. 

**POE**

We had heroes. Tico, Skywalker. Holdo. How many people like that are left in the galaxy?

**LEIA**

It’s not all dogfights and lightsaber duels, Dameron. If we can’t get everyday people to stand up for what’s right, we’ve lost already.  
  


INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, MAIN HOLD

FINN and REY sit across from each other at the holo game board. FINN is still wearing POE’S JACKET.

**FINN**

So, you believe me? You think I have the Force?

**REY**

I don’t know, really, we—

She throws a dice at him, which he dodges.

**FINN**

Hey!

**REY**

—could—

She throws another, which hits him.

**REY**

—test—

**FINN**

_Hey!_

Another. It hits him again.

**REY**

—it!

She throws it, and FINN closes his eyes, flinching. The DICE comes to a stop in mid-air, hovering. FINN opens his eyes again, and stares in awe. REY throws another DICE, hitting him in the chest, and the DICE in mid-air drops.

**FINN**

Dude!

**REY**

_(smirking)_

I thought Poe was your “dude”.

POE enters from the corridor. He steps on the dice littered across the floor, and looks at FINN and REY with a puzzled expression.

**POE**

What’s going on in here?

INT. _RISING SUN,_ BRIDGE

Resistance members mingle with the REPUBLIC officers at their stations, including LIEUTENANT KAYDEL CONNIX and “SNAP” WEXLEY. LEIA strides to the helm, where AZADI talks to a Togruta woman, SENATOR LE’ANG and a human man, SENATOR MOROS. They turn to meet her. 

**MOROS**

General! Just who we wanted to see. 

**LE’ANG**

This new development regarding the Hutts is very troubling.

**LEIA**

Troubling undersells it a bit, Senator. I’ve sent an ally to confirm the intelligence. Would this be enough to compel you to fight? Any alliance will spell doom for the galaxy. 

**LE’ANG**

I understand your frustration with our reluctance to act, General. But as the last living Republic senators, we need to protect the fleet.

**LEIA**

These brave men and women volunteered to fight tyranny. Are you willing to allow them the privilege? 

**LE’ANG**

Yes. But our fleet is small in number. Senator Moros and I believe it would be best to appeal to neutral systems.

Both SENATORS and AZADI look at LEIA expectantly. She raises an eyebrow, then understands.

**LEIA**

Absolutely not.

**MOROS**

New Alderaan has the largest standing military in the galaxy.

**LEIA**

They armed to _prevent_ another genocide!

**AZADI**

Another Cataclysm has happened! The Hosnian system is gone. Will Alderaan stand with us against the Order?

**LEIA**

I wouldn’t know. I don’t speak for Alderaan anymore. But I will not push my mother’s people into another war.

**AZADI**

The war, I’m afraid, is already here.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, CREW’S QUARTERS

REY, FINN, and POE sit in a circle, legs crossed and eyes closed. FINN is perched on POE’S JACKET.

**REY**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Reach inside yourself.

POE cracks open an eye and glances over at FINN, who’s concentrating intently. He closes his eyes and adopts a pensive expression.

**REY**

Light, dark; the Living Force unites us all. You are never alone with the Force inside you.

FINN opens both eyes and looks at POE. When he sees POE’s focused face, he frowns and goes back to meditating.

**REY**

_(beseechingly, dramatically)_

Oh, Force, answer me!

Both FINN and POE open their eyes.

**FINN**

Yeah, Rey, I don’t think this is working for me.

No response.

**FINN**

Rey?

POE shrugs.

**POE**

I think she’s out cold.

**FINN**

Oh. 

He looks shyly at POE, who doesn’t notice.

**POE**

Hey, can I ask you about earlier? You froze up when you saw the stormtroopers.

FINN looks away.

**FINN**

Yeah, I... Just, sometimes, I think about what it was like. Being a trooper, I mean. It was awful. None of us knew our families, and it’s not like they let us be friends.

POE scooches over and puts an arm around FINN, who smiles up at him. 

**FINN**

Not everyone has a Poe to give them a name.

**POE**

Oh, no, dude. That was all you. You saved me! Hero in armor comes to my rescue. Be the Han Solo to my Princess Leia! 

FINN groans.

**FINN**

Oh, Force. But I mean it. Sure, there are some bad eggs, but I _saw_ good on Starkiller Base. There was one trooper who ran a betting pool about the next time Kylo Ren would destroy a console, and one who smuggled old holos for people to watch. And— well, sometimes squads would go out and they wouldn’t come back. There was a guy, a major, I think, who would hack the personnel database and tell you if your friend had been reassigned or if... well.

POE hugs FINN close. They share a quiet moment. 

REY whimpers, breaking the silence. POE leans forward.

**POE**

Rey?

CUT TO:

EXT. AHCH-TO, LUKE’S OVERHANG

A storm brews in the distance. REY stands atop the rock, watching the waves crash. Wind rushes through rock, creating an eerie keening. A voice startles REY, who turns to see FINN.

**FINN**

Rey, why are you waiting out here? Leia needs—

He is cut off by a bolt striking him in the back. FINN falls, only to reveal a HOODED FIGURE, face obscured by shadow. It wields a blaster.

**FIGURE**

Poor Rey. All alone again.

Startled and distraught, REY steps back, back, only to put her foot right off the cliff. She scrambles for purchase. A gloved hand catches hers. KYLO REN pulls REY back up onto the rock. She brushes past him and runs to the fallen FINN’s side. The hooded figure has disappeared.

**REY**

Finn, Finn. Wake up!

**REN**

It’s only a Force vision. I’m sure— I’m sure your stormtrooper is okay.

FINN’s body vanishes, and REY rises, turning back to REN. She glares at him.

**REY**

His _name_ is _Finn._ What are you doing here, anyways? I thought I severed—

**REN**

You did. This is only an echo of our connection. I heard you cry out, and I pushed my way through. 

**REY**

Why? Why bother? I don’t want anything to do with you. I’d rather be _alone_ than be with you.

**REN**

I thought you might need... protection.

The glare intensifies.  
  


**REY**

If you don’t get out of my head, _you_ are going to need protection from _me._

REN holds his hands up in surrender. 

**REN**

I only wanted to help.

There is a pause. REN opens his mouth, but shuts it again.

**REY**

Spit it out!

**REN**

I’m here, if you’re concerned about being left alone—

REY is nearly speechless with anger.

**REY**

I’m _not_. And, and even if I was, I certainly want help from someone who’s working with the Hutts!

This surprises REN.

**REN**

You know about that? Have you told the Republic fleet?

REY’s eyes narrow.

**REY**

Told _who_?

REN realizes his mistake, and abruptly vanishes.

CUT TO:

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, CREW’S QUARTERS

POE and BB-8 stare down at a prone REY, lying on the floor. FINN waves smelling salts in front of her nose.

**POE**

Nothing?

**FINN**

Nothing. 

**POE**

Time for drastic measures.

BB-8 pulls out his electric prod and advances menacingly. 

**POE**

No, BB! I meant—

REY springs up. Both men rear back. BB-8 beeps in alarm.

**REY**

Kylo Ren knows where we are!

She pauses, rubs under her nose, and makes a disgusted face.

INT. _RISING SUN,_ BRIDGE

POE sits in the primary captain’s chair, while the SENATORS make disbelieving noises from behind. LEIA and CONNIX stand next to them. The technicians ready the ship to enter hyperspace.

**MOROS**

Are you telling me that we’re fleeing a secure location based on the warning of some scavenger?

**LEIA**

That _scavenger_ is about to save our lives.

**POE**

Ready, Rey?

CUT TO:

INT. REPUBLIC STAR DESTROYER _HARVEST MOON_ , BRIDGE

In the STAR DESTROYER opposite, REY sits in the primary captain’s chair. FINN (in POE’S JACKET) and AZADI stand behind her. WEXLEY works at a station nearby, as officers rush to prepare for departure.

**REY**

This is a _big_ ship, Poe.

**POE (V.O.)**

Don’t worry about it! It’s just like the Falcon, but with a little more oomph.

**REY**

I drove the Falcon _through_ a trade outpost the first time I flew her!

**AZADI**

_What?!_

**WEXLEY**

The First Order! They’re here!

EXT. NEW REPUBLIC FLEET, JUST OUTSIDE PHOENIX NEBULA

Three STAR DESTROYERS come out of hyperspace, pinning the _RISING SUN_ and _HARVEST MOON_ against the nebula.

INT. FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYER, _BELLADONNA_ , BRIDGE

KYLO REN stands at the helm.

**OFFICER**

Main cannons hot, sir.

**REN**

Hold your fire. Let’s see if they surrender.

**OFFICER**

Sir?

**REN**

You heard me. What other choice do they have?

INT. _HARVEST MOON,_ BRIDGE

**REY**

We can’t jump to hyperspace! They’re in our way! What do I do?

INT. _RISING SUN,_ BRIDGE

**POE**

I guess there’s only one option left.

INT. _HARVEST MOON_ , BRIDGE

**REY**

Are you crazy? You want me to fly this beast through—

INT. _RISING SUN,_ BRIDGE

**POE**

The nebula, yeah.

**LE’ANG**

Oh, Force help us. 

INT. _HARVEST MOON,_ BRIDGE

**REY**

_(wincing)_

Oh boy.

She punches the thrusters forward.

EXT. JUST OUTSIDE PHOENIX NEBULA

The _RISING SUN_ and _HARVEST MOON_ pivot their noses slowly towards the nebula.

INT. _BELLADONNA_ , BRIDGE

**OFFICER**

Sir, they’re—

**REN**

_(growling)_

Yes, I know! Open fire!

EXT. JUST OUTSIDE PHOENIX NEBULA

The three FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYERS open fire, but the _RISING SUN_ and _HARVEST MOON_ have already begun to enter the nebula.

INTS. _HARVEST MOON, RISING SUN_ , BRIDGES

REY and POE push the accelerators forward.

EXT. BORDER OF PHOENIX NEBULA

The twin REPUBLIC ships fire all rear boosters, and accelerate into the twisting red cloud of dust and gas. They are quickly obscured in the fog. 

INT. _BELLADONNA_ , BRIDGE

KYLO REN growls.

**OFFICER**

Shall we pursue, sir?

**REN**

Into that? Absolutely not.

A hologram of GENERAL HUX appears.

**HUX (HOLO)**

_(bored)_

Have you destroyed the Resistance yet?

**REN**

The fools have fled into the nebula!

HUX shrugs.

**HUX (HOLO)**

Then they’re dead anyways. Perfect. Meerka wants you on Nal Hutta to cement the alliance. _Supreme Leader_.

EXT. INSIDE THE PHOENIX NEBULA

The twin ships hurtle through shades of red. Binary stars pivot in the distance, while waves of dust rise and fall. 

INT. _RISING SUN_ , CORRIDOR

C-3PO and SHIRA walk together, unaware of the chaos above.

**C-3PO**

Fascinating! And you say this dance is a Twi’lek custom when meeting new people? I’ve never heard of it before.

SHIRA smirks.

**SHIRA**

Of course! 

They stumble as the ship shudders suddenly. 

**C-3PO**

Oh dear!

**SHIRA**

Not again!

INT. _RISING SUN_ , BRIDGE

POE focuses intently on the environment outside. His hands tighten on the thruster controls. Lightning strikes outside.

**CONNIX**

Aim for the gaps in the dust! Who knows what’s hiding in the fog!

A SPACE DRAGON, an ancient worm fifty times the size of the _RISING SUN_ , emerges from the right, narrowly missing the ship. The SENATORS yell in fear. POE begins to take evasive maneuvers as more DRAGONS appear.

INT. _HARVEST MOON_ , BRIDGE

**FINN**

Look out!

REY slams the throttle to the left, barely avoiding a DRAGON’s side.

**REY**

Working on it!

INT. _RISING SUN_ , PASSAGE TO MAIN HANGAR

C-3PO and SHIRA, fighting a rocking ship, find their way into the hangar. Outside, through huge windows, the THUNDER OF DRAGONS is visible. 

**C-3PO**

That is a bad sign!

**SHIRA**

I miss my nice, quiet cafe.

The ship jolts, jerking to the side. C-3PO is thrown to the ground, but SHIRA manages to grab onto a nearby STARFIGHTER. She looks towards the BRIDGE.

**SHIRA**

POE DAMERON!

EXT. PHOENIX NEBULA

The _RISING SUN_ threads between two SPACE DRAGONS. The _HARVEST MOON_ pulls up to avoid a worm, skimming over the top. POE manages to weave his ship through the mass, emerging into a void. In the center, a huge BLUE STAR pulses, CORONAL MASS EJECTIONS dancing along high arcs. It’s far away, but dwarfs the _RISING SUN_. POE banks the ship, slowing.

REY still can’t get out of the thunder, dipping beneath a DRAGON. She only has one more worm to get past, but it turns suddenly, heading straight for the _HARVEST MOON_. 

INT. _HARVEST MOON,_ BRIDGE

FINN gasps in horror. REY closes her eyes and lifts her hands, reaching out to the DRAGON. Its massive eyes blink open, and thousands of stars reflect in the milky surface.

CUT TO:

A side view, the GALAXY. Light, bending around a BLACK HOLE. The roar of matter, being destroyed. The PHOENIX NEBULA from a distance, the crest of a bird. Empty space. REY, floating, alone. Silence. There’s nothing for lightyears. 

**FINN (V.O.)**

Rey! REY!

CUT TO:

INT. _HARVEST MOON_ , BRIDGE

REY startles awake, FINN’s hand on her shoulder. Ahead of them, at the last possible second, the DRAGON pivots and narrowly misses the ship. The _MOON_ breaks into the open space, pulling ahead of the _RISING SUN_. 

EXT. BORDER OF THE PHOENIX NEBULA

The twin REPUBLIC STAR DESTROYERS emerge from the cloud of dust into the open, the vast emptiness of open space.

INT. _HARVEST MOON,_ BRIDGE

**AZADI**

I’m driving next time.

REY, shaken, doesn’t respond.

**AZADI**

Are we clear to jump to hyperspace?

INT. _RISING SUN_ , BRIDGE

**POE**

Yes. Nav computers ready. The crews are already braced.

**REY (V.O.)**

Where to?

SENATOR LE’ANG steps forward.

**LE’ANG**

Set course for New Alderaan.

LEIA makes a wordless sound of protest.

**LE’ANG**

It’s time for the neutral systems to stand up and fight.

EXT. NAL HUTTA, SWAMP OUTSIDE BILBOUSA

A NEW REPUBLIC TRANSPORT comes in low over the filthy water, touching down roughly by sickly trees. ROSE TICO stumbles out, dizzy.

**ROSE**

Would the First Order fleet _really_ have detected us without that last loop-de-loop?

CHEWBACCA and R2-D2 follow her out. CHEWBACCA roars.

**ROSE**

Oh, fine. Let’s see if we can find out what the Hutts are giving Hux. 

The three set off across the swamp.

INT. HUTT COUNCIL HALL, BILBOUSA, SIDE HALLWAY

HUX stands in front of a row of windows. Outside, a slum city teems with life. A HUTT bargains angrily with a FARM SELLER. Several SLAVES work at stands, or loading HOVERCARTS. HUX turns to see a FIRST ORDER OFFICER rush up to him.

**OFFICER**

The Supreme Leader has arrived, sir.

HUX huffs and waves the OFFICER off. 

**HUX**

Let’s see what this idiot can do to screw up a month of negotiating.

An angry voice. HUX spins to see KYLO REN.

**REN**

Such faith in your Supreme Leader.

**HUX**

And where have you been? Busy chasing your mother across half the galaxy, while I secure ships and troops.

KYLO REN growls.

**REN**

Slaves, you mean.

**HUX**

Oh, who cares, you baby. Having a crisis of conscience? 

REN goes to FORCE CHOKE HUX, lifting his hands.

**HUX**

Oh, no. None of that. You and I both know this Order would be _nothing_ without me. Now get in there and convince Meerka to give us everything he’s got.

EXT. LANDING PAD, BILBOUSA

The _BELLADONNA_ sits on the tarmac, side by side with four other STAR DESTROYERS. They’re guarded by STORMTROOPERS, including the RED STAR STORMTROOPER. A market sits opposite, where the poor bargain for their food. A TWI’LEK MOTHER, toting a BABY on her hip, tries to convince a MERCHANT to give her more water. The collar around her neck marks her as a slave. The RED STAR STORMTROOPER stares intently at the BABY, who begins to cry.

**MOTHER**

I gave you the credits! I need that water.

**MERCHANT**

Nothin’ I can do, honey. You don’t have enough. Unless there’s some other way you’d like to pay...

A nearby TROOPER steps forward. She puts a threatening hand on her blaster.

**TROOPER (AH-9693)**

No, I think she’s given you enough. 

The MERCHANT stares. Other STORMTROOPERS look on. Of those without helmets on, some look incredulous. Others look angry.

**TROOPER**

_(gesturing with her weapon)_

C’mon. Get her the water.

A grudging MERCHANT complies.

EXT. NEW ALDERAAN SYSTEM

Twin moons dance around NEW ALDERAAN. Water covers all three, but only the planet boasts huge archipelagos, visible from space. The _HARVEST MOON_ and the _RISING SUN_ rest in orbit, while smaller ships descend to the world below.

EXT. NEW ALDERAAN CONGRESSIONAL BUILDING, CITY OF BREHA

SENATORS LE’ANG and MOROS stand on a balcony overlooking the shining sea, far below. It is late afternoon in BREHA. The CITY sits astride a mountain range jutting up from the vast ocean. The CONGRESSIONAL BUILDING perches at the edge of a cliff, far below the snow-covered peaks. LEIA leans on the railing, staring out into the distance. AZADI and a human woman, PRESIDENT ASHOKA LARTE, approach.

**LARTE**

Leia!

LEIA turns and exclaims in surprise, embracing LARTE.

**LEIA**

Little Ashoka! How’s your mother?

**LARTE**

Fantastic. Welcome home!

LEIA smiles sadly, and looks around her.

**LEIA**

It’s beautiful. But Alderaan ceased to be my home a long time ago.

**LARTE**

Nonsense. Once an Alderaan, always an Alderaan, no matter what the fools in the Congress say.

LARTE sighs.

**LARTE**

But you come bearing bad tidings. This news with regards to the Hutts is very troubling.

**LE’ANG**

President Larte. I see Azadi has filled you in on the situation.

**MOROS**

Will New Alderaan stand with the New Republic?

**LARTE**

Any declaration of war would need to pass our Congress, Senators. Our nationalist wing, however, will be difficult to convince. Alderaan grew far more isolationist in its grief.

**LE’ANG**

Surely the word of Leia Organa—

Both LEIA and LARTE frown, making doubtful noises.

**LARTE**

My apologies, Leia.

**LEIA**

No, go ahead.

**LARTE**

Leia’s word holds very little sway with the people, General Moros. The revelation that Vader was her father damaged her standing severely. Alderaan is unwilling to consider the plight of others, let alone anyone even tenuously associated with the Empire.

**AZADI**

That hardly seems fair.

**LARTE**

Well...

**LEIA**

What Ashoka is too polite to say is my son’s fall concerns Alderaan just as my father’s.

She sighs and looks off at the sea. A pause.

**LARTE**

Nevertheless, the old guard knows you. Our biannual Congressional ball is tomorrow night. The Senators can make overtures, and we can push for an up-down vote.

EXT. BREHA, SEAPORT DISTRICT

FINN, POE, and REY walk along a cobblestone street as the sun rises. All three have on beachwear and sunglasses; POE’S JACKET is tied around FINN’s waist. Ocean spray flies over a nearby wall. A beach farther down has walkers, but no swimmers: it’s late summer, and the water is cold. But the seaside is still lively. Open storefronts line the road. The fresh air spills into cafes, souvenir shops. Overwhelmingly, this city is human. The rare humanoid passes the trio, a KEL DOR. Further down, a NAUTOLAN climbs rocks near the beach. 

**POE**

Look at the sky!

FINN’s grin stretches from ear to ear. 

**FINN**

I’ve always wanted to see the beach!

He bounces off happily towards the sands. POE beckons to REY.

**POE**

C’mon! I think I see a game of sandball.

**REY**

I’ll be right there. You go ahead.

POE beams and runs off after FINN. Left alone, REY peers out at the ocean, until she hears scuffling from a nearby alley. Curious, she creeps into the narrow space. Shadows from the neighboring buildings fall deep and dark in the early morning light, obscuring REY’s path forward.

EXT. BREHA BEACH

FINN hits a hoversphere to two ALDERAANIAN WOMEN, having joined a game of SANDBALL, an extraterrestrial beach volleyball. POE walks up, tucking his sunglasses in the collar of his shirt.

**POE**

Mind if I join?

**ALDERAANIAN WOMAN/LAE**

No, not at all! Your friend could use some help. I’m Lae and this is Ophi. 

**FINN**

Hey, I’m getting better!

**POE**

We have to work on your spiking, dude. I’m Poe; it’s nice to meet you.

FINN leaps up and slams the hoversphere down on LAE and OPHI’S side.

**FINN**

I think my spiking is just fine, thank you, Poe. 

POE smirks and the four begin to play in earnest.

EXT. BREHA, SEAPORT DISTRICT, ALLEY

REY creeps down the alley, until she comes across a little TWI’LEK girl, about eight, reading a big book in a shadowy corner. 

**GIRL**

_(hostile, suspicious)_

Who’re you?

REY holds up both her hands in surrender.

**REY**

I’m Rey. Sorry to interrupt your reading. I’m just exploring.

**GIRL**

Well, go away. I’m in the middle of reading something very important.

**REY**

Okay. 

She pauses. The GIRL is trying very hard to look like she’s paying attention to the book, and not to REY.

**REY**

Any reason you’re reading back here, instead of out in the sun?

The GIRL makes an angry face, but it’s clear she’s trying not to cry. 

**GIRL**

I thought I said go’way.

**REY**

I will. I just want to make sure nobody’s looking for you.

The GIRL bursts into tears.

**GIRL**

No one’s lookin’ for me. No one likes me!

REY makes an aborted movement towards the GIRL, then thinks better of it. She chooses to sit in front of her instead.

**REY**

I’m sure that’s not true. Someone must love you very much, to get you a book like that.

The GIRL sniffles and wipes her nose on her sleeve.

**GIRL**

It’s true. No one likes slave Twi’lek babies.

**REY**

Who told you that? 

**GIRL**

Linn, from school. And Mr. Brano, from the corner shop. 

**REY**

That’s silly. I know a very brave Twi’lek named Shira. I would be honored to call her my friend.

**GIRL**

But, no one wants to be _my_ friend.

She looks down.

**REY**

Sometimes, people are mean. I grew up in a desert where no one wanted to be my friend, either. 

**GIRL**

What happened?

**REY**

I met some really awesome people, and they decided they wanted to be my friends.

**GIRL**

And you’re not lonely anymore?

**REY**

No, I’m still lonely sometimes. But, can I tell you a secret?

The GIRL nods.

**REY**

Everyone gets lonely. Even Linn from school. But when you get lonely, you have to talk to the people you love. Do you have someone you can talk to?

The GIRL nods again, violently.

**GIRL**

My daddy. He’s awesome and big and strong and never gets lonely, ‘cept sometimes, when he misses mom, but then we make Lessuan fritters, and then he’s not sad anymore, ‘cause of me! Hey, is that what you’re talking about?

**REY**

Yeah. I think your dad’s probably pretty worried about you. Why don’t we find him together?

**GIRL**

Together?

**REY**

Together.

She offers her hand to the GIRL, who takes it, and they head back out towards the sun.

EXT. BREHA, SEAPORT DISTRICT

FINN and POE wander down the beach in the morning light, their shoulders brushing as they walk in the sand.

**FINN**

That was fun! 

**POE**

Yeah. It was kinda nice to talk to some people outside of the Resistance.

**FINN**

The great Poe Dameron, playing sandball with ordinary folk! Will wonders never cease?!

POE snorts and shoves a laughing FINN, who retaliates.

**POE**

I wouldn’t want to fight a war with them, but a game of sandball might be okay.

**FINN**

Well, I would! Did you see Ophi’s serve? She could crush Kylo Ren with her biceps!

They both giggle. 

**POE**

I wonder what the Supreme Idiot’s up to now. Shining his helmet, maybe.

**FINN**

Polishing his lightsaber!

They collapse in laughter again.

EXT. HUTT COUNCIL HALL, BILBOUSA, UPPER BALCONY

KYLO REN stands overlooking the city, running his thumb over the lightsaber at his belt. The grim, dirty marketplace that stretches before him is a tableau of misery. SLAVES bow and scrape before MASTERS; they’re sold on street corners, separated from their loved ones. MERCHANTS scam the POOR out of their money, and a chorus of BEGGARS can be heard, asking desperately for something, anything. KYLO’S gaze is caught at the sight of a WOOKIE, distant, in chains. He stares for a moment, then is distracted by a voice from behind. REN spins to see HAN SOLO. 

**HAN**

Seem familiar?

**REN**

_(quietly, shocked)_

Dad?

**HAN**

Yeah. Look where you are, Ben. A house built on slavery and oppression?

**REN**

You’re just a memory.

HAN smiles.

**HAN**

That doesn’t mean I’m not real, kid. Your mother’s waiting for you to come home.

**REN**

_(desperate)_

I can’t go home. I have to let the past die.

**HAN**

The past is right here. 

He points at himself.

**HAN (con’t)**

_(incredulous)_

You’re going to ignore a vision of your dead father, telling you you’re on the wrong path? It doesn’t get much less subtle than this.

**REN**

_(increasingly frantic)_

You weren’t a Jedi. You aren’t here. You aren’t real!

**HAN**

Yeah, I am real. I’m right here. And kid, your mother and I love you. 

REN has a tear trickling down his face. They embrace, and HAN SOLO fades away gently. HUX’s voice interrupts BEN SOLO’s reverie.

**HUX**

Nice work in there. I didn’t think we would get that many ion cannons out of him.

HUX is accompanied by three hooded figures, in black, blue, and scarlet. BEN’s shocked by their appearance.

**BEN**

But— you’re dead!

HUX grins.

**HUX**

Not quite. Snoke thought he’d keep around some Knights of Ren, just in case you failed. You’ll be leading them to New Aldderaan. Our spies have spotted known Resistance associates there. Be careful, we don’t want to give them a reason to lend Organa their military.

The KNIGHTS OF REN clasp their hands to their chests, and do a brief bow to HUX. He smirks at BEN, and walks away. The lead KNIGHT, in RED, turns to BEN. He does not bow.

**RED KNIGHT**

Where to now? _Supreme Leader._

**BEN**

Hold— wait here a second.

He runs off. The KNIGHTS look after him in confusion.

EXT. MARKETPLACE, BILBOUSA

ROSE leads a chained CHEWBACCA into an alley packed with SELLERS. R2-D2 follows.

**ROSE**

_(loudly, looking about)_

You... dirty Wookie! Get moving!

CHEWBACCA growls.

**ROSE**

_(whispering)_

Hey! That was uncalled for. This is fake! We’re almost to the palace, then we can get you—

BEN SOLO slams into her, knocking her aside. He grasps CHEWBACCA’s chains, and severs them with his lightsaber. CHEWBACCA takes a step back in shock.

**BEN**

I’m here to help!

He takes a closer look at the Wookie he’s just rescued. 

**BEN**

Chewie?!

They stare at each other.

**BEN**

Oh, are you here to spy? Meerka gave the First Order five star destroyers and ten thousand troops. We have to go, before they discover I’ve betray—

He stops suddenly, and collapses. Behind him, ROSE lowers the blaster she bashed him over the head with. ROSE and CHEWBACCA share a look of disbelief. 

**ROSE**

_(in disbelief, then horror)_

I just knocked out Kylo Ren. Oh, Force, I just knocked out Kylo Ren!

R2-D2 whistles and prods the prone BEN SOLO with his electric prod. BEN leaps up, startled.

**BEN**

Hey, I’m on your side now!

**ROSE**

_(scared, but indignant)_

And we’re supposed to know you’re not a spy how?

**RED KNIGHT OF REN**

There he is! He’s working with the Resistance. Kill him!

The KNIGHT leaps down from the roofs above, landing and igniting his lightsaber. He swings at the startled group. BEN barely manages to get his saber up in time to block. 

**ROSE**

Wow. They want to kill him as badly as I do.

The SITH clash, and then BEN sweeps the KNIGHT’s feet out from under him. 

**BEN**

Run!

He bolts between CHEWBACCA and ROSE. R2-D2 beeps in alarm and follows him. ROSE shrugs, looking at CHEWBACCA. The RED KNIGHT rises to his feet, wielding his saber.

**ROSE**

Okay, time to go.

She grabs CHEWBACCA’s paw and runs.

BEN dashes through the marketplace, dodging SLAVES and POOR, leaping over BEGGARS and barging through stalls. R2-D2 wheels quickly behind him, whistling and beeping with joy at the chaos. ROSE and CHEWBACCA follow close behind. 

The BLUE KNIGHT steps out from behind a stall, twin saber in her hands. BEN whips his own up, parrying her blows. MERCHANTS dive for cover. The pair skirmishes, the KNIGHT attacking in broad, strong strokes. BEN struggles to block, dodging a few particularly close strikes. The arcs cut into curtains and tables, and nasty, polluted fruit goes flying. One lands in front of CHEWBACCA and ROSE, who looks disgusted.

**ROSE**

What did the Hutts _do_ to this planet?!

Beeping interrupts her. The pair looks up to see R2 on a nearby roof. He beckons with a screwdriver. 

**ROSE**

How did you get up there? How do _we_ get up there?

Behind them, the RED KNIGHT yells, charging, his lightsaber in high guard.

**ROSE**

Alright! Coming up!

CHEWBACCA puts his hands together in a foothold, which ROSE uses to jump onto the side of the building. As she pulls herself up, CHEWBACCA dodges the RED KNIGHT and leaps onto a nearby table and then the roof.

The RED KNIGHT joins the fight between BEN and the BLUE KNIGHT, which turns even farther in the KNIGHTS’ favor. BEN is pushed back into a stall, then through a door into the factory that ROSE, CHEWBACCA and R2-D2 run atop.

The trio on the roof dash towards the swamp at the edge of the slums, but skid to a stop as the BLACK KNIGHT leaps onto the roof in front of them. He lights a double-bladed saber.

**BLACK KNIGHT**

That’s far enough!

**ROSE**

_(in frustration)_

Who _are_ you people?

**BLACK KNIGHT**

We are the Knights of Ren. Bow before the power of the Dark Side. Long live the First—

ROSE hits him in the side with her blaster. The force of the blow knocks him backwards. His saber disengages, and follows him off the edge of the roof.

**ROSE**

What is it with fanatics and _monologuing_?

CHEWBACCA gives a guttural shrug. R2-D2 whizzes ahead, and they follow.

INT. ARMORY, BILBOUSA

Steam hisses. Machines loom large, as plastic is poured into molds, punched into chest plates and helmet pieces. TWI’LEKS and HUMANS in tattered clothing hunch over conveyor belts, assembling STORMTROOPER armor. Lightsabers whirl, as BEN backs away from the RED and BLUE KNIGHTS. He uses the Force to throw half-constructed pieces at them, but this has little impact on the fight. Using one blade to parry three, BEN is at a distinct disadvantage. He blocks the RED KNIGHT, only to duck beneath a swipe from BLUE. A downwards slash nearly catches him in the face, but he moves at the last second, leaping onto a conveyor belt, and running away. The KNIGHTS give chase. 

SLAVES leap away from pieces of armor, taking cover under machines and in corners. BEN, as he runs along the belt, kicks helmets at the KNIGHTS following close behind. 

In the next room, vats of molten metal simmer. BEN dodges a swing from the BLUE KNIGHT and leaps behind a smelting pot. A frightened TWI’LEK takes one look and runs. The KNIGHTS come around both sides of the vat, cornering BEN. They begin to circle.

**BLUE KNIGHT**

Your resistance is futile. Surrender!

**BEN**

So you can kill me? Not likely.

**RED KNIGHT**

Why would you betray the Order? The Dark will reign supreme.

**BEN**

I was wrong. We were wrong. We were slavers, Krae!

**RED KNIGHT**

You never seemed to have a problem with it before.

**BLUE KNIGHT**

Poor little Ben Solo. What are you going to do, run back to mommy?

BEN SOLO rolls his shoulders and nods.

**BEN**

If she’ll forgive me.

He throws out his hand, and Force Lightning soars, throwing the BLUE KNIGHT out of sight. The RED KNIGHT lunges, and BEN blocks, then leaps. As he twists in mid-air, he uses the Force to dump the pot of liquid metal onto the RED KNIGHT, who screams.

EXT. ARMORY, BILBOUSA

BEN runs outside, squinting against the light. The NEW REPUBLIC TRANSPORT hovers close to the ground, its boarding ramp open. ROSE reaches out a hand.

**ROSE**

If you’re a spy, I’ll kill you! Get on!

BEN extinguishes his lightsaber and jumps. A smoking BLUE KNIGHT limps outside just in time to watch the ship fly off. CHEWBACCA enters hyperspace low in the planet’s atmosphere, a streak of blue arcing away from NAL HUTTA.

INT. NEW REPUBLIC TRANSPORT, MAIN HOLD

BEN and ROSE stare each other down. 

**BEN**

I’m reformed. I promise.

**ROSE**

Oh, good. So you won’t mind, then.

**BEN**

Mind wha-a-a-a-a...

ROSE electrocutes him with a taser. He collapses, unconscious. R2-D2 beeps mournfully, putting away his own electric prod.

**ROSE**

No, I wanted a turn.

EXT. ALDERAANIAN VICTORY GARDENS, OUTSKIRTS OF BREHA

REY meditates below a statue of LUKE SKYWALKER. The broken pieces of Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber rest in front of her. Gentle wind ruffles her hair. The topiary sways gently in the breeze. Behind her, the snowy mountains stretch into the distance. In front, the sun sets over the ocean. 

LEIA enters the garden through the west gate, walking quietly over to sit next to REY. The two women meditate together, as the sun sinks over the horizon. Lights flicker on in the city in the distance, then the lanterns in the garden. REY opens her eyes, and stares off into the sky. Stars appear, as the last shades of pink pale and vanish. LEIA opens her eyes.

**LEIA**

You don’t have to do this alone, Rey. We’re all behind you. 

**REY**

The Jedi Order... I don’t know if I can fix it. If I even should try.

**LEIA**

It’s your decision. You can build it better, or you can create something new, something greater. 

**REY**

But what if I fail? What if my mistakes get people killed? 

**LEIA**

Then you’ll get up and keep going. Maybe you’ll even figure out what you did wrong the first time.

She grimaces. 

**REY**

Leia... are you okay?

LEIA looks off at the stars.

**LEIA**

This planet... it’s close. Really close. But... I miss Alderaan. I used to run wild in the royal gardens, climb trees and drive my tutors crazy. There was this flower, the Arboreal Rose. It smelled like my mother’s perfume. 

She laughs, quietly.

**LEIA (con’t)**

Or, I guess, my mother’s perfume smelled like the rose. I couldn’t ever find that perfume. I tried so hard. I tried so hard, after...

REY puts a hand on her shoulder. LEIA turns to face REY.

**LEIA**

What does it say about me that I mourned my people, that my planet died, and I couldn’t stop my son from destroying someone else’s home?

**REY**

Leia, you did your best.

LEIA laughs, bitterly.

**LEIA**

My best was nowhere good enough. 

A pause.

**LEIA**

Well, that was certainly the worst advice I’ve ever given. 

REY laughs hesitantly.

**LEIA**

But, Rey, we’re all behind you. Finn and Poe and I would follow you to the ends of the galaxy. You _have_ a family, Rey. 

REY, overcome, embraces LEIA. They share a moment. LEIA pulls back and wipes the tears off REY’s face. 

**REY**

You’re not alone either, Leia.

**LEIA**

Alright. No more crying. We have a ball to attend.

EXT. PRESIDENTIAL PALACE, ALDERA MOUNTAINS

The palace perches on a cliffside, in the midst of snow-capped peaks. Above, the night sky is radiant with stars. Speeders pull up the drive, dropping distinguished guests at the front door. Music bubbles from the gardens, covered with snow; well-dressed women stand and chat on balconies. Further down the slope, skimmers slide down the mountain on hoverskis.

INT. PRESIDENTIAL PALACE, GUEST QUARTERS

FINN stands in front of a mirror in an opulent room, fiddling with the ends of a bow tie. POE, also in a suit, enters, looking behind him.

**POE**

Jeez, I didn’t know Resistance fighters were so popular on Alderaan. Guess people like it when you actually do something, rather than sit around pretending to be neutral. 

FINN pulls POE in close.

**POE**

Finn?

**FINN**

No flirting with Alderaanians. I need you free to tie my tie for me.

POE smiles up at him, reaching for the fabric.

**POE**

Alright, _dude_. I’m all yours. 

FINN groans, starling POE.

**FINN**

Are any of you going to let that go?

**POE**

But you’re so cute when you’re flustered.

FINN shuts up, flustered. POE, concentrating on the job, doesn’t notice. Gently, he tilts FINN’s head up, his thumb on FINN’s chin. POE’s fingers make quick work of the tie, and soon he’s stepping back, checking his work.

**POE**

Damn. You clean up nice for a stormtrooper.

FINN beams at him.

**FINN**

Thanks. I’d rather just be wearing my jacket, though.

**POE**

_(teasing)_

You mean my jacket.

**FINN**

Nope, it’s mine now. You’re not getting it back ever.

He backs away, while he’s talking, slipping out of the room. 

**POE**

Finn. Finn! Wait up!

POE follows.

INT. PRESIDENTIAL PALACE, BALLROOM

Dancers whirl across the gleaming floor, decked out in intricate dresses and immaculate suits. The crowd, typical for Alderaan, is mostly human, with a few humanoids visible in the distance. In the background, SHIRA and C-3PO talk to a TWI’LEK. C-3PO is doing his best mambo, and failing miserably, while SHIRA laughs hysterically to the side. FINN and POE are waltzing together closer to the windows, while LEIA and PRESIDENT LARTE talk near the entrance.

**LEIA**

Thank you for letting us stay in your home, Ashoka. 

**LARTE**

Of course! Now, look sharp. The lead senator of the Alderaanian Isolationist party is heading over here. His bloc will be a problem for us in the vote.

SENATOR JACE PAREECE approaches, with an entourage of SENATORS and AIDES. They form a rough semicircle around LEIA and LARTE.

**PAREECE**

President Larte, a lovely ball as always. Good evening, General. Senator Jace Pareece. I think you knew my mother.

He sticks out a hand, which LEIA shakes.

**LEIA**

Nice to meet you. I did; she was an extraordinary woman. It’s always a pleasure to know the amazing individuals Alderaan produces.

**PAREECE**

I agree. I’m incredibly proud of our people and all they’ve accomplished since the Disaster. 

**LEIA**

As am I. 

**PAREECE**

Are you? I’m concerned with a rumor going around, that you’re trying to push us into the war. 

LEIA hesitates. 

**PAREECE**

Perhaps you too are uncomfortable with the idea of Alderaanian lives being sacrificed for an outside cause. Too often, our people have borne the brunt of misfortune. We must protect our own.

**LEIA**

My mother always taught me that a ruler that cares only for her own people is a ruler that doesn’t understand how the galaxy works. We are all connected, Senator. I hesitate to involve Alderaan, true. But we have enjoyed such prosperity in the years since Yavin. Perhaps it is time for us to open our doors and fight for planets who have not fared as well.

**PAREECE**

I am of the mind that Alderaan comes first. If we fight a war that’s not ours, are we not sacrificing the lives of our own people? If we open our doors to whomever wants to come in, what danger do we put our people in? Of course, if you still consider Alderaan your home?

**LEIA**

This was my mother’s people. I may stray, I may find myself a galaxy away, I may question, but I am completely devoted to Alderaan. And that’s why we should stand up and fight. This _is_ our war. How long before the First Order comes knocking on Alderaan’s door? How long before the suffering of the galaxy arrives at our door? You preach isolationism, Senator. You seem to think the galaxy is something separate. But we’re a part of it too. The Force flows through you, and me, and every living thing in the galaxy. 

EXT. PRESIDENTIAL PALACE, BALCONY OFF BALLROOM

REY stands alone, watching the mountains in the distance, lit by the light of Alderaan’s twin moons. She sighs, looking down at the pieces of Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber in her hand.

**REY**

What do I do now, Master Skywalker? How do I rebuild the Jedi Order if I can’t even figure out where I fit? Some girl from the Outer Rim, trying to fix the galaxy.

There’s a distinct pause. 

**REY**

Hey, Luke Skywalker! I could use some guidance here. Any time you want to appear, that would be great.

She waits. Nothing. REY sighs, putting the lightsaber away. She leans on the railing, watching the stars. A voice startles her. It’s FINN, who’s come out to check on her.

**FINN**

Rey, why are you waiting out here? Leia needs—

REY narrows her eyes in confusion, then horror. She dives at FINN, knocking him out of the way as a laser bolt flies through the space he’d been. Behind, a HOODED FIGURE whirls to run away, blaster in hand. People yell, scared. The sound of laser fire comes from across the ballroom. POE dashes onto the balcony, frantic with worry.

**POE**

Finn!

**FINN**

_(startled, from underneath REY)_

I’m okay! Rey, are you alright?

She stands up, patting herself down. POE gives FINN a hand up.

**REY**

Yeah, I’m in one piece.

**POE**

Good. Good, because the gunman’s getting away.

FINN and REY take off after the HOODED FIGURE. FINN, having not let go of POE’s hand, drags him after them. They run past LEIA, who has a second GUNMAN pinned to the floor. She gives them a thumbs-up. Behind her, SENATOR PAREECE looks intimidated.

EXT. PRESIDENTIAL PALACE, ENTRANCE

The HOODED FIGURE bursts through the front doors, scaring some SKIMMERS nearby. They drop their hoverskiis, and the FIGURE grabs a pair, putting them on and setting off down the slope.

FINN, REY, and POE come out of the palace at a run, stopping when they see the FIGURE flying down the mountain. They dash over to the SKIMMERS.

**POE**

Hey, do you mind if—

**SKIMMER**

_(starstruck)_

Nope, no problem, Poe Dameron. 

The three throw on the skis. FINN and POE are clearly experts; REY wobbles a bit. They take off.

**SKIMMER**

_(yelling after them)_

Hey, if you get a chance, could you sign my skis?

POE and FINN weave down the mountain. The skis hover a couple inches above the snow, allowing the user to glide through rougher terrain. A fin at the back digs into the snow, so each skier sends up twin arcs in their wake. Behind the pair, REY struggles to keep up.

**FINN**

You’ve got a fan, Poe!

**POE**

Just another victim of my dazzling charm, dude!

**REY**

Uh, guys! A little help here?

FINN slows a bit, coming even with REY.

**FINN**

Alright, crash course. Straight skis means fast. Triangle skis means slower. Sideways skis mean stop. Got it?

**REY**

I grew up on _Jakku!_

**FINN**

You can do it! Avoid trees!

**REY**

How do _you_ know how to do this?

**FINN**

Are you kidding? This was everyone’s favorite part of being stationed on Starkiller Base: sneaking out to go skimming!

He pulls ahead, after a distant POE. REY sighs and leans forward, only to wobble.

**REY**

Whoa! Okay, not doing that again.

A half mile down the slope, POE is gaining on the FIGURE. They are quickly approaching a set of trees. The FIGURE zooms past the trees, weaving between trunks. POE shakes his head and tucks, flying faster and faster. The FIGURE jumps over a set of rocks, threads through a cluster of trees, and banks, throwing blaster fire over his shoulder. POE swerves to avoid the laser bolts, looping through the trees. 

The FIGURE turns back to face front, ducking under a branch, only to be hit in the back of the head with a snowball. A radiant FINN grins and leans down at full speed to collect more snow. POE laughs and copies him. 

The three burst from the edge of the woods, FINN and POE pelting the FIGURE with snowballs. The villain can’t draw his blaster with the barrage, so he pivots to fly off to the right into a small village. He zooms through the narrow streets, startling Alderaanians. A leap from a snowbank over a cart of berries nearly unbalances him, but he recovers. FINN, behind, neatly dodges the flustered villagers, while POE circles around behind a toy shop. The FIGURE comes to a stop in a clearing, one side of which drops off a sharp cliff. Only a railing stands between it and certain death. 

The FIGURE begins to draw his weapon, but FINN slams bodily into him, sending the weapon flying. The two tussle on the ground, their skis falling off in the scuffle. FINN drives an elbow into the villain, while blocking an attempted headlock. The FIGURE’s hood comes off, revealing an angry ALDERAANIAN MAN. His face is twisted in hatred, and a well-placed fist sends FINN skidding across the ice. The MAN bolts for the blaster, but POE, entering the clearing, skims to a stop over it. The villain switches strategies and bolts for the cliff.

**MAN**

Long live Alderaan!

With a shout, he leaps over the railing, and disappears beneath the edge. FINN and POE shout in horror, but the MAN reappears, hoisted in mid-air. REY, standing in the shadow of a nearby building on her hoverskiis, has her eyes closed and arms outstretched towards the floating MAN.

**FINN**

Hey, you figured the skiis out!

**REY**

It’s really just like sand-skating on Jakku! An Outer Rim education comes in handy, once in a while. 

EXT. PRESIDENTIAL PALACE, COURTYARD

The incoherently shouting MAN is loaded into a POLICE HOVERCAR by solemn police officers, along with a de-hooded WOMAN, the assassin LEIA detained. LEIA, LARTE, and REY stand by, chatting. FINN and POE are sitting on a nearby wall.

**FINN**

I just don’t get it. Leia, sure. But why would anyone want to kill _me_?

**POE**

You’re dangerous, Finn. And not just on skis. 

He smiles and rubs FINN’s back.

**POE**

You’re a stormtrooper who realized what was happening was wrong, and joined the Resistance. You’re a stormtrooper who was stolen from his family, who’s an example of the wrong that Alderaan’s trying to ignore. If I was looking for someone extraordinary, someone who represented what it takes to stand up and fight, I wouldn’t have to look very hard.

**FINN**

But I’m just a guy. I’m no hero.

LEIA has come over, and she puts her hands on FINN’s shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

**LEIA**

Yeah, you’re ordinary.

POE makes a wordless sound of protest.

**LEIA**

You’re ordinary, Finn. Just a guy who saw that something was wrong and tried to fix it. You _are_ a hero. None of us start out as legends. Even the great Poe Dameron had to come from somewhere.

She grins over at POE, who looks sheepish.

**LEIA (con’t.)**

We all have a role to play, Finn. Ordinary people are important. Anyone can be a hero.

**FINN**

Even a stormtrooper?

**LEIA**

Even a stormtrooper.

INT. FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYER, CREW QUARTERS

The RED STAR STORMTROOPER sits playing cards with GH-1345, AH-9693, and another TROOPER, TY-8674.

**RED STAR STORMTROOPER**

Watch TY-8674. 

She gestures at him.

**RED STAR STORMTROOPER (con’t)**

Doesn’t that look like the face of someone who has the high nebula?

**TY-8674**

Hey! I’ve got a terrible hand.

They stare down. GH-1345 goes. The RED STAR STORMTROOPER throws down two cards; a black planetary disk and the high nebula. Everyone groans.

**TY-8674**

_(begrudgingly)_

Nice one, FN-5467. 

**RED STAR STORMTROOPER**

Oh, don’t call me that. My name is Akira.

**TY-8674**

Name? We’re not supposed to have names.

**AKIRA**

I want one. What’re they gonna do?

**GH-1345**

Hey, I kinda want a name too.

**AH-9693**

I have one. Call me Gemma. 

**TY-8674**

Won’t we get in trouble?

GEMMA shrugs. 

**GEMMA**

Worth it, for a name. Kylo Ren can go stick his head in the Sarlacc pit.

The other stormtroopers hiss in dismay. GEMMA just grins.

INT. NEW REPUBLIC TRANSPORT, HOLD

ROSE TICO splashes a bucket of filthy NAL HUTTA water onto BEN SOLO, who jolts awake. He spits some kelp out of his mouth, and tries to spring to his feet, but he’s solidly tied to a chair. CHEWBACCA’s resolute in the corner, his arms crossed. R2-D2 stands next to him.

**BEN**

Come on! I’m on your side now.

**ROSE**

Maybe so. I still think you deserve a couple more shocks.

R2-D2 starts forward menacingly, electricity cracking from his prod. BEN scrambles as far back in the chair as he can get.

**BEN**

No, that’s not necessary! I’m good now. I can tell you whatever you need to know. 

CHEWBACCA roars from his corner. BEN’s face falls.

**BEN**

Chewie, I— I owe you an apology. A million apologies. I’m so sorry. I was... I was wrong. And when I killed— when I killed my father, you lost a best friend. I miss you, Chewie. I miss when I was young, when everything was simple, when... Do you remember the stories you used to tell, when I was four, and you were babysitting? About your adventures on Takodana, with Maz, when everyone lived and the heroes always won? 

CHEWBACCA rumbles.

**BEN**

No, you’re right. Stories are always more complicated than that. I’m sorry, Chewie. I hope someday you can forgive me. 

CHEWBACCA roars and walks over to BEN, who he wraps in a hug. There’s a pause. ROSE rolls her eyes and taps her foot, impatient. CHEWBACCA eventually lets BEN go. 

**ROSE**

So, Hux’s plans. Lay it on us.

**BEN**

He’s in planning mode right now. The ships from the Hutts will help, but until he can find the Resistance, he has to cover a lot of ground to avoid rebellion. He’s sending out scouts now to check random planets. Like Pho and New Alderaan. Can you imagine my mother willingly bringing the Resistance to New Alderaan?

ROSE and CHEWBACCA share a look.

**BEN**

Guys?

EXT. NEW ALDERAAN MOON, NORTHERN OCEAN

The waves stretch for miles. No land is visible. Suddenly, the water is disturbed by antennae, rising. Then the bridge of a STAR DESTROYER. Then the whole ship. The ocean froths, as a fleet rises from the deep. The ALDERAANIAN DEFENSE SYSTEM has been activated.

INT. _BAIL ORGANA,_ ALDERAANIAN DEFENSE FLEET FLAGSHIP, ARMORY

Troops rush about, gathering armor and weaponry. Windows in the background show underwater, then the surface, the ship lifting into the air. A figure in a smelter’s mask works on Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber, welding it together. Molten red encircles the middle of the weapon. REY pulls off the mask, and grins.

INT. _BAIL ORGANA,_ ALDERAANIAN DEFENSE FLEET FLAGSHIP, BRIDGE

LEIA and AZADI stand at the helm, LARTE conversing with the officers behind them.

**AZADI**

I can’t believe Senator Pareece caved. I saw the holos of his speeches; the man hates anyone who’s not an Alderaanian.

**LEIA**

I can. It’s difficult to ignore the harm you’re causing when it tries to kill someone right in front of you. The Senator is many things, but he decided to stand up in the end. 

**AZADI**

I wish Dameron was here to see his ordinary people getting ready to fight.

LEIA laughs.

**LEIA**

He’ll get there. He grew up around legends; all he ever wanted to be was a star fighter pilot. He just hasn’t talked to enough non-Resistance fighters to know they’re powerful in their own way. I think he might have some trouble ignoring Finn, though. 

EXT. ASTEROID FIELD, REMAINS OF _STARKILLER BASE_

The MILLENIUM FALCON pulls up to a particularly large piece of rubble, studded with hallways and an antenna. A star shines in the distance.

INT. _STARKILLER BASE_ TRANSMISSION STATION, ASTEROID FIELD

FINN and POE float through an empty hallway in spacesuits, the void looming ahead of them. Trailing behind them, leading to the MILLENIUM FALCON, is a long cable. They duck through a doorway into a COMMUNICATIONS STATION, and plug the cable into a console. FINN hits it a couple times with his fist, and the lights flicker to life.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, MAIN HOLD

POE sits to the side with BB-8, while FINN shrugs on his jacket. 

**POE**

Are you sure this is going to work? You’ll be a giant target as soon as Hux sees it.

**FINN**

Hux can dance the tango with a Wompa. I _know_ there are others like me out there, too scared to speak up. They’re who I’m doing this for.

INT. HUTT COUNCIL HALL, BILBOUSA

A group of STORMTROOPERS gather around a holo. 

**JA-9989**

Incoming transmission from... Starkiller Base?

**HY-0567**

Open it.

FINN appears.

**FINN**

My designation was FN-2187. I was one of you, once. 

EXT. CORUSCANT, DEEP SLUMS

STORMTROOPERS stand around a holo outside Dex’s Diner, lit bright with neon colors.

**FINN (con’t)**

Convinced of the might of the First Order. Convinced that General Hux was right to steal me from my family. 

INT. STAR DESTROYER ORBITING _BESPIN,_ BRIDGE

A hologram of FINN gestures, while OFFICERS and STORMTROOPERS listen.

**FINN (con’t)**

We were supposed to be the future of the galaxy. The mighty, trampling the weak.   
  


INT. HUTT COUNCIL HALL, BILBOUSA

STORMTROOPERS surround a holotable, FINN projected in shades of blue. HUX is raging in the background; his words are not audible.

**FINN (con’t)**

But Hux was wrong. Snoke was wrong. We are not better than everyone else. When we act with violence, when we rape and pillage and destroy, we are hurting the people we should be protecting. 

EXT. JUNGLE, KASHYYYK

In the midst of a mining operation, more STORMTROOPERS pause to listen to a radio, FINN’s voice spilling out into the clear-cut forest.

**FINN (con’t)**

You were denied a name. You were denied a voice. You were denied a family. 

EXT. HUTT SHIPYARDS, TOYDARIA

STAR DESTROYERS, half constructed, loom over a mass of STORMTROOPERS, leaning in to catch a glimpse of FINN. AKIRA holds the holo, GH-1345, TY-8674, and GEMMA stand beside her. 

**FINN (con’t)**

Stand up, stormtrooper. Stand up and fight the Order, fight those who would deny the galaxy their names, their voices, their families. 

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, MAIN HOLD

FINN stares intently into a holo camera, while POE looks on. 

**FINN (con’t)**

My _name_ is Finn. And I am proud to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves.

He turns off the broadcast, flinging the camera away into the shadows of the hold, and buries his face in his hands. POE crosses the room and kneels before him, gently pulling his hands away. FINN is overcome with emotion. He surges forward into a hug with POE. Silence. After a minute, FINN stands up.

**FINN**

Alright. We have a fight waiting for us.

**POE**

Against the Resistance, they don’t stand a chance.

EXT. NEW ALDERAAN SYSTEM

The BELLADONNA exits hyperspace. Sitting between ALDERAAN and its two moons, the ALDERAANIAN FLEET, some thirty STAR DESTROYERS, opens fire.

INT. BELLADONNA, BRIDGE

The BLUE KNIGHT stands at the helm, glaring at the firefight taking place outside the windows. Officers run back and forth, desperately scrambling fighters and barking orders. A hologram of HUX stands behind her.

**BLUE KNIGHT**

I have located the Resistance, Supreme Leader.

HUX makes a face of disbelief.

**HUX**

_Oh, really?_ Reinforcements will arrive shortly. Hux out.

The hologram disappears, and the BLUE KNIGHT twirls, growling. 

**BLUE KNIGHT**

Prepare my ship!

INT. _BAIL ORGANA,_ ALDERAANIAN DEFENSE FLEET FLAGSHIP, BRIDGE

LEIA, LARTE, and AZADI look out at the field of laser fire. The military officers around them are focused and precise in directing the beginnings of starfighter deployment. 

**LEIA**

And here we are. My son’s ship, threatening Alderaan. Hux, holding his leash. 

**LARTE**

Alderaan will not fall again. 

**AZADI**

General, sometimes the people we love do terrible things. My father was a slaver. The best we can do is stop them, and hope they see the error of their ways.

**LARTE**

We must have the courage to take the responsibility to save the galaxy. Alderaan will fight against those who believe that might means right. 

A breathless OFFICER yells from a nearby station.

**OFFICER**

TIE fighters approaching planetary surface!

A CAPTAIN across the bridge turns from a data readout.

**CAPTAIN**

Incoming destroyers!

EXT. NEW ALDERAAN SYSTEM

Fifteen FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYERS come out of hyperspace around a smoking, desolate BELLADONNA. Waves of TIE FIGHTERS pour out of all of them, heading towards the planet below. The DESTROYERS open fire at the FLEET. Around the side of NEW ALDERAAN, the MILLENIUM FALCON exits hyperspace. The FLEET’s STARFIGHTERS begin to engage with the FIRST ORDER’s, and the MILLENIUM FALCON joins the fight.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

POE and BB-8 work diligently to weave in and out of the dogfights occurring just outside the planet’s atmosphere.

**POE**

_(over radio)_

This is Poe Dameron, reporting for duty.

INT. ALDERAANIAN FLEET J-WING

LAE, from the beach, whoops in excitement.

**LAE**

Welcome to the fight, Dameron! Maybe your flying’s better than your serving.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

**POE**

Lae?

INT. ALDERAANIAN FLEET J-WING

**LAE**

You didn’t think we’d let you take all the fun, didja? Alderaanians can fight too!

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

POE looks shocked, then grins.

**POE**

Alright. It’s an honor to fly with you!

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, TOP LASER TURRET

FINN whirls in the seat, firing at TIE FIGHTERS around the FALCON.

EXT. NEW ALDERAAN SYSTEM

The MILLENIUM FALCON makes short work of several FIRST ORDER STARFIGHTERS, spiraling through the battlefield. ALDERAANIAN J-WINGS also are causing some spectacular explosions. Still, some ships make it through to the planet below. Meanwhile, heavy laser fire from the ALDERAANIAN FLEET takes down two FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYERS. 

INT. _NIGHTSHADE_ , BRIDGE

HUX fumes, staring at his faltering fleet. Chaos behind him, commanders and stormtroopers running to and fro. 

**HUX**

Concentrate fire on the lead ships! Scramble more fighters! I will not lose to _pacifists_!

A NEW REPUBLIC TRANSPORT buzzes the bridge, coming perilously close. HUX stumbles back, falling. 

**HUX**

What kind of reckless flyer!?

EXT. NEW ALDERAAN SYSTEM

The NEW REPUBLIC TRANSPORT shoots down several TIE FIGHTERS, then adjusts course to cross the divide between the FIRST ORDER and the ALDERAANIAN FLEET.

INT. NEW REPUBLIC TRANSPORT, COCKPIT

BEN SOLO and CHEWBACCA man the controls. BEN yells in excitement, and CHEWBACCA growls in agreement. ROSE whoops behind them.

INT. _BAIL ORGANA,_ ALDERAANIAN DEFENSE FLEET FLAGSHIP, BRIDGE

LEIA stands, directing fleet movements, when a message comes over the comm. A hologram of CHEWBACCA, BEN SOLO, and ROSE appears.

**ROSE**

We’re back, General. And we brought your brat with us.

**BEN**

Hi, mom.

LEIA looks on in shock.

EXT. NEW ALDERAAN CONGRESSIONAL BUILDING, CITY OF BREHA

TIE FIGHTERS come racing down through the crowds, as REY stands next to an arrangement of heavy artillery. The ION CANNONS fire on the FIRST ORDER ships, troopers running about with ammunition. In the distance, a looming black KNIGHT TRANSPORT flies towards the mountains, catching REY’s eye. Unseen by her, the NEW REPUBLIC TRANSPORT arcs through the clouds.

EXT. NEW ALDERAAN SYSTEM

The tide has turned. Although many FIRST ORDER DESTROYERS lie stagnant, burning and in huge pieces, the ALDERAANIAN FLEET has suffered heavy losses. J-WINGS explode. An ALDERAANIAN STAR DESTROYER lists to the side. The FALCON flies by, still destroying TIE FIGHTERS.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, TOP LASER TURRET

FINN fires on the enemy ships, but he’s clearly stressed.

**FINN**

_(under his breath)_

Please, please. Please.

POE, in the cockpit, also shows signs of fatigue.

INT. _BAIL ORGANA,_ ALDERAANIAN DEFENSE FLEET FLAGSHIP, BRIDGE

AZADI and LARTE stand looking out at the fleet. CHEWBACCA growls behind them, ROSE by his side.

**LARTE**

It will be close.

**AZADI**

Make no mistake, Madame President. We will destroy these slavers.

INT. _NIGHTSHADE_ , BRIDGE

HUX grins in victory.

**HUX**

Pursue them further, Admiral. Let us rid the galaxy of this scum!

**ADMIRAL**

I’m detecting an incoming ship, sir. One of our own signatures.

**HUX**

More reinforcements! The more the merr—

He is cut off as the ship rocks, screeching.

EXT. NEW ALDERAAN SYSTEM

A STAR DESTROYER, the _LIBERATION_ comes out of hyperspace almost on top of the _NIGHTSHADE_ , dropping bombs onto the surface of Hux’s ship. Explosions litter the _NIGHTSHADE_ as it shudders, beginning to break into pieces.

INT. _LIBERATION,_ BRIDGE

AKIRA stands at the controls, her helmet off, her stormtrooper armor bloody and scorched. GEMMA, GH-1345, and TY-8674 stand around her, while other stormtroopers rush about.

**AKIRA**

Take that, you pompous, entitled slaver! We won’t be forced into your service any more!

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, TOP LASER TURRET

FINN opens his eyes from a trance and punches the air in excitement.

**FINN**

Those are my brothers and sisters!

EXT. ALDERAANIAN VICTORY GARDENS, OUTSKIRTS OF BREHA

The KNIGHT TRANSPORT sits outside as the BLUE and BLACK KNIGHTS walk towards the statue of LUKE SKYWALKER. The RED KNIGHT, covered with burns, strides beside them. 

**BLUE KNIGHT**

_(with disgust)_

I can feel the Light here. How dare they honor the fall of the Empire?

**RED KNIGHT**

No matter. We will tear their monument down.

**REY**

Not if I have anything to say about it.

She stands at the entrance, and ignites Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber.

**BLUE KNIGHT**

Ahh, the desert nobody.

**REY**

I am a Knight of the Jedi Order. All Empires will fall to the power of the people.

**RED KNIGHT**

Your Jedi served an Empire masquerading as a Republic. You’re no better than us.

**REY**

I grew up in the remnants of a battle fought for freedom, on a backwater desert planet. I’m not going to let slavers destroy anyone else’s life.

**BLACK KNIGHT**

You’re going to stop us? Little Rey, all alone?

LEIA steps out from behind a nearby tree, igniting a white lightsaber, as BEN SOLO rises from behind a topiary koala, his red blades already buzzing.

**LEIA**

Oh, she’s not alone. You’re about to be, though. The First Order fleet is falling.

The KNIGHTS look up. In the sky, the ALDERAANIAN fleet stands strong, while in the far distance, more of the FIRST ORDER ships begin to fall apart. The BLUE KNIGHT growls with rage, and the KNIGHTS OF REN rush forwards, their own blades crackling with energy. REY clashes with the BLACK KNIGHT, then leaps to the side. BEN and LEIA come to her aid, crossing blades with the RED and BLUE KNIGHTS. REY advances on the BLACK KNIGHT, who’s seething with anger. He thrusts, REY dodging and deflecting. In his madness, his saber whirls wildly, pushing REY backwards into some flower beds. Across the gardens, BEN faces off with the RED KNIGHT.

**RED KNIGHT**

You can’t rid the galaxy of me that easy, Solo. The Knights of Ren will never die!

BEN parries and gains ground, forcing the RED KNIGHT to duck through a green archway. The sabers do serious damage to the vines woven together with the wood. BEN feints forwards, pushing the RED KNIGHT back further under the trellis. Their blades clash once, twice, and then BEN, with a well-placed swipe, severs the structure’s supports, and it falls onto the RED KNIGHT. The man growls, frantically trying to push his way out.

**BEN**

I’ll spend my life trying to fix what I did wrong. Goodbye, Krae.

BEN swings his saber down. In yet another collection of shrubbery, LEIA crosses blades with the BLUE KNIGHT. The double wield causes problems for the GENERAL, as she’s pursued past topiary animals. The BLUE KNIGHT swings and LEIA blocks, then has to lean back to avoid another swipe. They play cat-and-mouse around a tree, and then find themselves back by the central fountain. BEN joins the fight on his mother’s side, their faces twin images of steely determination. Forced to avoid two combatants, the BLUE KNIGHT begins to lose ground, desperately blocking strong swipes from the duo. She’s backed up to the statue of Luke Skywalker. 

**BLUE KNIGHT**

_General_. Alderaan will fall to the First Order. You only delay the inevitable.

The visage of Luke Skywalker looms overhead. LEIA laughs, parries a stroke that BEN blocks.

**LEIA**

Charming to the last. This is _my_ planet. No fascists allowed.

LEIA deflects a swing by the BLUE KNIGHT, and uses the opening, as BEN holds her other saber, to stab the KNIGHT. 

REY faces off against the BLACK KNIGHT as they fight their way through flowers. Blue clashes with red, sabers twirling. REY’s completely focused, and as the BLACK KNIGHT continues to slash and hack in anger, she gets little hits in, singing his arms. He roars, cutting downwards, but REY leaps to the side. The overextension sends him to the ground, where he falls to REY’s blade. 

REY looks up. BEN stands nearby, expectant. REY’s face lights up, and she rushes towards him. 

**REY**

Leia!

She runs right by BEN, into a hug with LEIA. After a moment, REY pulls back.

**REY**

Nice lightsaber.

**LEIA**

Thanks. I built it myself, a long time ago. 

LEIA looks past REY, to a nervous BEN.

**LEIA**

And now, you and I need to have a chat.

INT. MILLENIUM FALCON, COCKPIT

In the distance, the last of the FIRST ORDER STAR DESTROYERS splits in two, on fire. A watery moon fills half of the windows, as FINN and POE embrace. FINN is, as always, wearing POE’s jacket. They pull back.

**POE**

_(breathlessly)_

We did it. Finn, we all did it! Your stormtroopers came through!

FINN grins. 

**FINN**

Yeah they did! 

They smile at each other. 

**POE**

You’re my hero, Finn. 

He steps closer, brings his hands to FINN’s waist.

**POE (con’t)**

Coat-thievery and all.

He leans in, and FINN surges forwards, grasping the back of POE’s head and pulling him into a kiss. POE closes his eyes, tugging FINN closer. After a minute, they separate, breathless.

**FINN**

Rescuing you was the best thing that ever happened to me.

**POE**

I like to think it was more of a mutual effort to escape.

**FINN**

Hey! What happened to ‘you’re my hero, Finn’? 

**POE**

Oh, you are.

There’s a pause as they stare at each other. FINN grins.

**FINN**

Can we do that again? 

_Beat._

Dude?

POE laughs and drags FINN into another kiss. In the background, rays of light break around NEW ALDERAAN and its moons, an orbital sunrise.

CUT TO:

ROSE TICO and SHIRA on the bridge of the _BAIL ORGANA_ , embracing. CHEWBACCA joins with a roar. R2-D2 and C-3PO stand beside. A forest village on RYLOTH, cheering TWI’LEKS watching as TIE FIGHTERS fall to a ramshackle fleet of SPICE TRADER SHIPS. The HUNTER stands among the crowd, smiling. A crying LEIA ORGANA embracing a teary BEN SOLO in the VICTORY GARDENS, while REY stands by, looking up at the statue of LUKE SKYWALKER. AKIRA and her rebel STORMTROOPERS, cheering on the bridge of the _LIBERATION_ as the sun comes into view. ALDERAANIAN FIGHTERS, landing on the planet’s surface. LAE climbs out of one, running to OPHI, who she pulls into a deep kiss. The TWI’LEK GIRL, holding the hand of a TWI’LEK MAN, looking out over the ocean, both smiling. An array of PLANETS, flashing scenes of triumph over the FIRST ORDER: angry citizens of CORUSCANT, toppling a statue of GENERAL HUX; a mob of WOOKIES on KASHYYYK, their chains broken, overcoming a platoon of STORMTROOPERS to get to their families; ZYGERRIANS, cheering as a STAR DESTROYER falls from orbit into a ZYGERRIAN ocean. 

CUT TO BLACK.

INT. _NIGHTSHADE,_ HANGAR

The space is filled with rubble and fire, as the crackling of flames can be heard in the distance. The ship creaks and snaps. HUX, his uniform singed, limps towards a mostly-intact TIE FIGHTER. He pauses, as REY steps through an entrance near the ship.

**HUX**

_(in disgust)_

The scavenger. Here, alone, to kill me.

**REY**

Oh, I’m not alone.

FINN and POE step out behind her.

**REY (con’t)**

And I will not make you a martyr.

They walk over to HUX, who sits abruptly and starts laughing.

**HUX**

You can’t ever defeat us. The strong will always enslave the weak. The galaxy’s natural order will prevail. The Sith and the Dark will rise. Even your Force wills it so.

FINN kneels, looks HUX in the eyes.

**FINN**

That’s not how the Force works.

He punches HUX, knocking him unconscious. 

CUT TO BLACK.

EXT. NEW ALDERAAN CONGRESSIONAL BUILDING, CITY OF BREHA

Ships of refugees from the HOSNIAN SYSTEM land on the Congressional tarmac, while SENATOR PAREECE and LEIA are there to greet them.

**PAREECE**

General Leia Organa and I welcome you to New Alderaan.

**LEIA**

Alderaan stands for peace. We will allow no other victims of a cataclysm to be hungry or alone. You’re safe here. 

In the distance, FINN, POE, and REY walk along the balconies, a beautiful sunny afternoon. The breeze ruffles REY’s hair.

**REY**

So, boys. We’ve got a galaxy to clean up.

**FINN**

Can we start with the Hutts? Akira wants to tear their empire down.

POE slings an arm over FINN’s shoulder, pulling him close. 

**POE**

Between us and the stormtroopers, they don’t stand a chance. 

FINN loops REY into the embrace, and the three walk into the golden light. 

FADE OUT TO BLACK.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> *poe dameron voice*  
> Being called dude is actually something that can be so,,, personal?
> 
> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading.


End file.
